1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic system, and more particularly to an autostereoscopic system which permits the observation of a three-dimensional image by several persons simultaneously and is suited to mass production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional autostereoscopic systems include an Anaglyph system using special polarized glasses or shutter glasses; glasses-free systems such as a parallax stereogram, a lenticular system, a large concave mirror system and a large convex lens system; multiplex systems such as a parallax stereogram, integral system and a lenticular system using a lenticular sheet: spatial modulation such as a varifocal mirror system, a rotary cylinder system, a screen laminating system, a half-mirror synthesizing system and a screen vibrating system: holography such a laser playback holography and white light hologram.
However, these systems are not practical for general domestic and business purpose, although they can be used in certain special situations.
In broadcasting media, Anaglyph system using red and blue glasses, and density difference system using Pulfrich effect have been tried. However, these systems have drawbacks that special glasses are required and a look around capability is not obtained. Accordingly, these systems are difficult to be put to practical use.
The above-described conventional systems have features as shown in Table 1.
As is apparent from Table 1, systems other than the glasses, systems also have drawbacks such as that the reproduced image cannot be observed simultaneously by plural persons, that the systems are not suited to mass production, high resolution cannot be obtained, or they do not have a look around capability. Therefore, autostereoscopic system which can be practically used for both domestic use and business use has not been realized as yet.
In Table 1, .circleincircle. means "possible with especially good result", .largecircle. means "possible", .DELTA. means "sometimes possible" and .times. means "impossible".
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Watching Look Playback by around of land- plural Color- Anima- Mass pro- Reso- capa- Kind of 3D images Glasses scape persons ing tion duction lution bility __________________________________________________________________________ Binocular 3D images Anagliph method Necessary .largecircle. .largecircle. X .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. X Polarization method Necessary .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. X Time sharing method Necessary .largecircle. .DELTA..about..largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. X No glasses method Unnecessary .largecircle. X .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. .largecircle. X Real 3D images Multiplex method Unnecessary .largecircle. X.about..DELTA. .largecircle. .largecircle. .DELTA. X .DELTA. (Integral method) Spatial modulation Unnecessary X .DELTA. .largecircle. .DELTA. .DELTA. .DELTA. .largecircle. Holography Unnecessary X .largecircle. X.about..largecircle. X.about..largecircle. X .DELTA. .circleincircle. __________________________________________________________________________